A Hard Day's Night
by Jennie
Summary: A hostage situation at a local middle school, the reappearance of someone from his college days and an accidental declaration to Emily are not the best ways to start a new day especially when the day just gets worse and worse... ME


**Title:** A Hard Day's Night

**Author: **Jennie

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Characters:** ME, some implied prior Matt/OC

**Summary:** A hostage situation at a local middle school, the reappearance of someone from his college days and an accidental declaration to Emily are not the best ways to start a new day- especially when the day just gets worse and worse... ME

**Warnings:** At the moment...none.

**AN:** Another fic written late at night, but one with a definite more angsty plot. Finally- some **Standoff **angst from me. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the beginning of this fic.

_"It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog.  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log.  
But when I get home to you I'll find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright. _

You know I work all day to get you money to buy your things.  
And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything.  
So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone  
You know I feel ok.

When I'm home everything seems to be right.  
When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight!"

-The Beatles, "It's a Hard Day's Night"

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

_July 11th, 1992_

_Santa Barbara, California_

"So, heard you got a job offer in Atlanta." He sided up to her, hands in his pockets, trying his best to look disinterested.

"You heard right." She looked up at him, squinting in the sun. He always thought she was pretty- and even after their breakup, he still did. A pretty sundress and heels, a straw purse, white-blonde hair and clear blue eyes- she looked like a stero-typical California girl, though she was anything but.

"You going to take it, Jess?" He hoped he sounded nonchalant, simply a former student asking another about their post-collegiate plans, now that they had both graduated.

He didn't think it worked, though, when she sighed and placed her book- most likely one about philosophy, since that was what she was currently into at the moment- aside. "Look, Matt," she said, finally patting the bench next to her, "yes, I probably will. Great starting salary, a good oppourtunity for advancement- and," her lips quirked, "it's a fresh new start."

He sat. "Fresh new start, huh?"

"Fresh new start." Pausing, she looked up at where he had been standing, the sun's rays casting a shadow over her. "I heard you were going into the Police Department."

"Simi Valley PD," he confirmed, giving her a lazy smile. "Already in."

"Congratulations." She kept her words minimal, and he wondered if she was as uncomfortable with the situation as he was. They had only been broken up a month, and while they had never had the star-crossed love affair you always heard about, or a love so deep that it ended after a platinum wedding anniversary, when one of them died- it had been a good relationship. They were comfortable with another, enjoyed each other's presence, liked similar things, were good in bed together, had the same view of the future- that there wasn't going to be one. And while the breakup _had_ been completely mutual, it still kind of stung.

Because truth be told, they _were_ good with one another. And he had liked that.

"Thanks. You too."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "So..." He tried again. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, bright and early."

"You're not a morning person," he quipped. "Sure you're going to make that flight? I'll be your wake-up call."

Finally. A smile. "Nice try, Flannery. But it's over and I'm leaving to go far, far away where no one knows me and I'm all by my lonesome."

"You sure about this?"

"Positive." She took a breath, continued. "My parents are breathing down my neck, so I figured I'd take the job, give myself some breathing room. And it _is_ a great oppourtunity, Matt." She started to fiddle with her purse strap, but his hands stopped her. "Look, I'm sorry," she finally said, turning to face him completely. "But I _need_ to get away, and we both agreed that we were going to move on and leave it as it was- a College relationship that didn't really have any plans of going anywhere."

"I know," he looked into her eyes, "and I agree with you. Really," he quickly added, before she could cut in, "I do. It's just...you know, hard. Because I _did_ really like you and it was good, these last years and even if I'm not in _love_ with you, I still care about you. Probably always will, you know," he joked, "I'll see your picture in twenty years after you turn out to be a famous marketing executive, and say 'I used to date her in College and she was a great person and a great fu-"

"_Matt!_" She whomped him on the arm, but was laughing.

"Okay, okay!" He grinned at her, "But see, that's what I mean. I wish you the best of luck and you were a great date and friend and partner and yeah, I'll be sad to see you go, and yeah, I wish that you had told me yourself and I didn't have to find out from Nicky, but _you're_ right- you need this. And I wish you the best of luck in your feature endeavours and I wasn't kidding about seeing a picture of you in twenty years and saying-"

She hit him again, and he grabbed her arms, pulling her close into a hug. "Just...bye, Jess. Don't know if I'll see you again, I'm not even going to ask for contact info- but have a great life. It was great knowing you."

He let her go, and they both stood, facing each other. And if it hadn't been so bright, he might have said it looked like she was shedding a tear...

"You too, Matt." She smiled shakily. "You too. I guess..." She trailed off, turned away, stared off into the distance. He let her be, knowing that it was just as hard for her as it was for him. While Jess gave the illusion of being perfectly poised and together at all times- he knew she wasn't. And he knew she needed this good-bye, this final meeting.

"Good luck with the cop thing, I know you'll be great. You'll probably be making the news, about how many criminals you brought in and innocents you saved and how the streets are safer because you make them thatway. And... yeah, it was great knowing you and I probably won't see you again, but...do good, Matt. Maybe we'll run into each other by chance sometime, and you'll go on about your job, and your wife and kids and how great everything is- and that's what I truly want. You were great." She stopped, took a deep breath. "Good bye."

And he watched her turn and run off, into the distance, into the sun.

...A...

_December 6th, 2006._

_Los Angeles, California_

"This has definitely been one of my better days off."

"I should hope so." She rolled into him, smiling. "Because it definitely ranks high up there for me."

He traced up her front, enjoying the feeling of being together. After showing up for work, and getting told that in lieu of working so much the last few weeks, they could have the day off, bearing any sudden emergencies, he and Emily had taken off together, to...frolic. Actually, they hadn't had a plan at all, until he kissed her, and she kissed him, and they started getting into it and decided that they might as well use the time wisely- in bed.

It was now hours later, but they were still in bed- and he didn't feel like budging.

"Glad to hear it." He leaned close and captured her lips, giving her a lazy kiss.

That is, until his stomach grumbled.

Laughing, Emily pulled away, sitting up and pulling the sheet with her. "I think that means it's time to get lunch."

"I say screw lunch." He propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes following her every move.

"What, and screw me instead?" At his grin, she rolled her eyes and stood up. "Forget it- let's get some lunch, I'm getting hungry too."

"For me?" A sock hit him in the head. "I'll take that as a maybe."

"Take it as whatever you want, Flannery, but I'm getting dressed and am getting some food. You're welcome to join me." She had already pulled on her bra and underwear and was now currently pulling on her slacks. "You can find your clothes..." She eyed the chaos of their clothing, scattered all over the room.

"Fine," he said, sitting up. "But couldn't we just order room-service?"

"Nope." She flashed him a smile. "I decided I want...Indian."

"You just came up with that, because it's not on the room-service menu." He pouted, but got up to go find his boxers.

She said nothing, but smiled.

"You know," he pulled on his jeans, "I never said I was finished with you." She paused in buttoning up her blouse and looked strangely at him. He continued, "let's come back here after eating- and spend the night. We've got it until tomorrow anyways, and we can get dinner from room-service and watch a movie or whatever, but spend it together."

Sighing, she walked over to him. "Look, Matt, I'm not sure if we should-"

"Why?" He yanked his shirt over his head. "Why not, Emily?"

"Because we've been spending a lot of time together, and..." She trailed off, turning her head away.

"And what?" He stood, put a hand on her shoulder. "And what, Emily?"

"I don't know..." He bit his tongue to keep from commenting that someone usually so in control of their feelings was doing a pretty damn horrible job of it at the moment. It would definitely only make things worse. So he settled on pulling her closer, nuzzling her neck and hair.

"I want to spend time with you," he finally spoke. "Sure, we get together, and we have dates and yeah, we _work_ together, so that's obviously a large part of our day in each other's company. But I want to spend more _alone_ time with you, and we haven't been getting much of _that_ lately, with how busy we've been. And I love you and want to-"

She stiffened, and he instantly cut off. "What, what's wrong, Em?"

"You..." She whispered, trying to get ahold of her self. "You said 'I love you'."

What? "Huh- no, no I didn't, I said that-" He tried to remember what he had said exactly- but the words escaped him. But no, he wouldn't have said that, because he didn't...did he? Okay, he decided, maybe, just maybe, he sort of did love her, but he was no where near ready to admit that yet. What they had was good- great- and he loved spending time with her, not just time in the bedroom, too. And sure, maybe he could see himself loving her- but _now_?

He was so screwed.

"You said that you loved me. I quote, Matt, 'I love you'. You said it."

"Yeah, well..." He let go of her, floundering for an excuse. "I-"

"You what?" She crossed her arms, stepped away.

"I-"

He didn't know how long he stood there, searching for an answer, trying to make sense of what he said and how he felt and what to do about it all. It felt like hours, but it was probably only seconds, because that always seemed to happen- time seemed to drag on in cases like that- cases where he said something without thinking it through, and Emily heard it and he was left standing there, trying to come up with some explanation- some _excuse_ of why he had said it. And usually, he pulled it off- and when he didn't, it never really mattered, because she got over it anyway.

But this one...he could just tell that it wasn't going to be as easy. Hell, there was absolutely no easy way out of this one. Especially since he didn't even know how he felt...

_Did_ he mean it?

"I-"

"I'm waiting, Matt." She stared at him, frowning.

"Well..." He drew out, trying to pull an answer together, "see..."

But then something miraculous happened, something he would always be grateful of- a phone rang.


End file.
